Various types of doors for automotive vehicles have been proposed in past years. One of conventionally proposed doors is disclosed, for example, in JP-U 2-64422.
However, such conventional doors are constructed so that when a predetermined external force is applied thereto, a door pad pushed by an outer panel comes in contact with an inner panel so as not to move on the side of a vehicle room, having limited door deformation margin as well as limited absorbable energy amount. Further, under such door construction, it cannot be expected that a trim pad produces sufficient deformation. Furthermore, due to numerous work openings being arranged, the inner panel has increased thickness for ensuring the strength thereof.